


My ray of sunshine

by kxroriserx



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hopefully they are not too OOC, M/M, fluff i guess?, mentions of Arashi, mentions of Wataru, mentions of rabits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxroriserx/pseuds/kxroriserx
Summary: Tomoya found himself in another train of thoughts.





	My ray of sunshine

_He's voice as he speaks those child-like words. The way he end his sentence. 'How adorable..'_

 

'Always energetic, a ray of sunshine. Despite his lack of intelligence, his actions and behavior make up for it just right. Unlike me,' Tomoya released another heavy sigh as he leans against the railings. 'No matter how hard I try, talents is something I'm not born with. I wish I was above average. Even if it is a little. At this point, I wonder if there's anyone that comes to our live for me. Everyone in Ra*bits is good. They're all bright. They're able to display their strength on stage easily. How envious. Even Anzu-san whom I thought was ordinary like me, became someone reliable and splendid. Her growth exceeds rapidly whereas my growth remains stagnant. How laughable. I'm still a first year so there's still a lot of times to grow. But the times left with Niichan is short. After he graduate, a stage with the four of us no longer exist. Aah..~ I wish I had some unique points of myself too. I, who had pulled Hajime to enter Yumenosaki with me... Actually, was that a right choice? I wanted to pull an amazing performance too but at this point, have I pulled any? Aah~ how depressing. I want to die..' A slight chuckle escaped in between the slight gaps of his lips. 'Now that's something that Midori said often isn't it?'

 

"Tomochan~!"

 

He managed a slight smile as he looks at the sky above him. 'Everyone is so admirable.'

 

Without him even realising, a sudden change in the wind speed could be felt. As if like a storm after the calm, the heavy footsteps gets louder and faster after every second. "Tomochan!! I've been calling for ya y'know? Sora-chan told me that the colour around ya is dark so I came out, running to get ya y'know~? I don't like complicated things but if ya wanna talk, I'm here!" Without even a second or two to allow Tomoya to process the sudden appearance, Mitsuru flings his arms around Tomoya's shoulder. 

 

"Eh? Mitsuru? Wait.. dark colours..? You mean Sora passed by?"

 

"Yeah! He wanted to call ya out but he was afraid it would cause a  _disraption*_ ~!" 

 

"It's not disraption it's-

 

"So Tomochan! Let em all out Imma listen to ya! Cause Tomochan always took care of me, I wanna repay ya for all the trouble I caused~!"

 

"Uwaah..!! To even let someone like you to worry.. I'm so sorry but please do not worry!" flustered, he waved his arms as if in dismissal. "I was just enjoying the breeze here while thinking about how I probably haven't grown all that much."

 

Not even allowing Tomoya to add on, Mitsuru immediately cuts him. "NO! Tomochan is good y'know! It's because of you and niichan that we are here y'know? You're always working hard in lessons. You're diligent with your schoolwork. You complain about the Masked pervert Niichan a lot but you're still attending club activities. If Tomochan is no good, then for what reason do I respect your hardwork? I can't sit still but you can! I really look up to you y'know?" Mitsuru let out a strong huff. Releasing his arm, he positioned himself infront of Tomoya. A rather serious face. It's not everyday that Tomoya sees this look on him. However, that look did not last for long. His stupidly bright grin replaced it almost too immediately.

 

"Say Tomochan, do ya know what day is it today?"

 

In thought, Tomoya shrugs. Is today a festive day? Someone's birthday? Is he forgetting something? Not being able to answer the said question, he shook his head. A frown remaining on his face.

 

The next thing done by MItsuru went by so quick. He leans in as he attempts a kiss on Tomoya's cheeks. "Its National Kiss day y'know~? Arachan senpai told me about it and I wanted my first kiss to be given to ya~ They wanted to kiss me too but I had to reject! Cause I want to give ya one first, you see~? Hehe .." He took a few steps back before turning his back against Tomoya. "You look priceless y'know~? Ehehe. Happy kiss day Tomochan! I love you~!!" Annddd he ran off, leaving the ordinary dumbfounded male there.

 

After what seems like a long minute since the kiss, Tomoya finally processed the actions being done on him. "Ah-!! Idiot Mitsuru..!!! Come back here!! That's not how you do it!!!" with a slight tint of red, similar to the shade of the setting sun, he chase after Mitsuru.

 

'You may be an idiot but that smile.. Your entire being is my ray of sunshine. Though that is something I would never tell you. Definitely!'

**Author's Note:**

> *disraption:- in case its not obvious, it's disruption. 
> 
> MitsuTomo needs more content! Its a day late but I finally got myself to upload this. Forgive the english please dont mind them,, I thought of it halfway through work yesterday so why not?


End file.
